


Smoke Break

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s play prison. I’ll suck your dick for this cigarette.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

It was getting cold in Keystone.

No, that was a lie. It was “getting cold” back at the end of August, when the leaves were turning red and all the kids were getting ready to go back to school in September. It was “getting cold” when the rainy season started in the middle of October, staining the skies grey while it poured every other day. But now, a week into November, it was officially cold. The trees were bare and, while it hadn’t started to snow, the crisp chill that prefaced snow was in the air.

Axel’s hands were freezing inside his gloves, and his toes curled in on themselves inside his airwalkers. Len had him keeping watch outside their mark, despite being the Rogue least equipped to handle the elements. At least Owen had his damn jacket. Axel grinned.

Owen had his damn jacket, but he didn’t have his cigarettes.

All of the Rogues smoked, except Mark. Mark didn’t want to take the chance on burning any of his books. But Cold had his cigars, Mick was a Marlboro man, Evan had his shitty Pall Mall’s, and Owen…Owen dropped the good money to get his Newports. At $8 a pack, Owen usually guarded those things with his life, but Axel had pickpocketed him earlier while groping his crotch on his way up to the roof. 

For his birthday earlier that year, Axel had bought Owen a heavy metal lighter with the Roadrunner on it. Axel’s own lighter had Wile E Coyote on it. In a little show of sentimentality, he kissed it before flicking it open.

“What are you doing?” Whoops. “Are those my fucking Newports?” Axel grinned around the one he’d stuck between his lips.

“Let’s play prison. I’ll suck your dick for this cigarette.”

Owen laughed, crowding Axel against the chimney that jutted out of the roof before plucking his pack out of his hands. After storing them safely in the inside pocket of his jacket, he raised a brow. 

“Well?”

Axel was on his knees in an instant, working at Owen’s belt. “Are you seriously wearing button-fly jeans right now? What are you, ninety?” He laughed again, petting Axel’s head with one hand while the other gripped the chimney, fingers digging into the mortar. It took a few extra seconds to get all  _four_  buttons undone, but then Owen’s cock was in his gloved hands. Owen groaned.

“Take those off.” Axel jacked his dick defiantly, feeling it get hard as he stared up into Owen’s face.

“Fuck no, it’s freezing.”

There was going to be a retort, Owen’s mouth was forming the words, but then Axel’s tongue was on the tip of his dick, wet and hot in the cold air, and his brain shut off. Axel licked him, like a kid trying a new kind of ice cream, and Owen silently congratulated himself on his decision to shower before they left. In the split second between the time Axel’s lips finally wrapped around the head and he started bobbing, the brat shot him this, this  _grin_. It clearly said, “I have you by the balls, and I can do anything I want to you because I can.”

And Owen agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Owen came a few minutes after Axel decided that it would be a fantastic idea to start humming while half of Owen’s cock was lodged down his throat, both hands fisting Axel’s hair, his forehead banging against the chimney. Axel sat back with another grin, licking the side of his mouth. His own stupid, garish pants were wet at the front. Pulling the cigarette out from behind his ear, he went to light it up, then frowned.

“You broke it!” He yelled accusingly, waving the halved cig at Owen, whose brain was still halfway to Jupiter. 

They were on a freezing roof, Axel’s spit still drying on his softening cock, and the little shit was screaming at him over a broken cigarette.

Owen laughed until he cried.


End file.
